Stupid Boy
by SailorKechara
Summary: SongFic. Companion piece to Lips Of An Angel. Recommend reading Lips Of An Angel first. Harry overhears Hermione talking on her cell phone. Implied RWHG.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter related nor do I own anything related to the song used.

This is a companion piece to my SongFic _Lips Of An Angel_. I will appreciate all constructive tips! R&R!!

The song is _Stupid Boy _by Keith Urban.

* * *

**Stupid Boy**

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different _

Harry lay in his bed, half awake when he heard the door open. Feigning sleep, he heard his wife's sigh as she left him alone in their darkened room, the door slightly ajar.

Resisting the urge to sleep, Harry rolled of the bed. Silently, he walked across the room to the door. He peered through the small opening, curious as to why she hadn't come to bed.

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, her back to him, whispering into her cell phone. He could feel the jealousy twisting in the pit of his stomach as he heard his wife's low voice crack as she asked, "Ron? Can you talk?"

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh_

Neither Harry nor Hermione had spoken to Ron since the Final Battle ten years ago, until today's ten year anniversary. In that time, Harry had become head of the auror department, whilst Hermione stayed at home.

Frozen by a sense of morbid curiosity, Harry stood there, straining to listen to his wife's silent voice.

"Is it Lavender? Is she home?" Harry could feel the desperation in her voice. His guilt began to overwhelm his jealousy.

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down _

In the silence following her query, Harry recalled the events that had separated him from Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan. Yet, neither the reminder of Ron's betrayal with Lavender nor Harry's loss of Ginny, seemed to stem the feeling of regret that threatened to overwhelm him.

He watched as his wife breathed deeply, trying to control her emotions. "I… I didn't realize she would be starting so soon. Congratulations Ron."

Harry watched the delicate shoulders of his wife begin to shake as if she were weeping silently. "Neither of us planned our lives to be this way. It's not your fault Ron."

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy _

Instead of jealousy, Harry's regret took control of him. He knew that he was Hermione's second choice, as he was hers, but neither had ever spoken it out loud.

Stunned, Harry watched as her sobs began to wrack through her body. "No, he… he's passed out in the bedroom… The reunion was just too much for him…"

Hating himself, Harry thought, 'It was just as bad for you. You just hid it from me…'

_Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah_

It felt like she hadn't spoke in forever, when Harry heard her say, "We should have moved on by now. Gods Ron, it's been ten years."

Harry ached to comfort her as he watched her let herself cry.

"Ron… please… please say my name again…" Harry felt as if a weight had been dropped on his shoulders. 'Does she really miss him that much?'

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy _

It was the words she spoke next, that hurt him the most. "You know Ron… you and I, we loved each other once… Harry loved Ginny before the Death Eaters killed her… I… I just wanted to remember… remember what it was like to be loved."

Harry watched, his heart breaking, as Hermione closed her cell phone. He knew that he had to let her go. She was never his to begin with, though she had tried to love him. Tears flowed silently down his face.

Opening the door, his voice was hoarse, "Hermione, we need to talk."

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone _

Hermione turned to look at her husband. The tears she had shed had now dried upon her face. Face flushed from guilt, she spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry.'

Harry walked slowly toward her, his mind racing. Reaching for her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shh, love. It will be alright."

Steering her towards their living room couch, Harry sat down next to her, their hands clasped. Looking into her eyes, he spoke quietly, "What do you want Hermione? Where do _you_ want to go from here?" But in his heart, he already knew the answer.

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me_


End file.
